


King’s War

by sof_yeager



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dom Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Language, POV First Person, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Oikawa Tooru, Sub Oikawa Tooru, Suggestive Themes, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sof_yeager/pseuds/sof_yeager
Summary: Y/n's life is nothing short of perfect. At least from an outsiders view.Officially dubbed the "Queen" of Seijoh, y/n can't  help but feel the opposite towards herself. Who really understands her?It seems only one King was fit for her story. Tooru Oikawa, whom she's s trusted and loved all her life.Yet y/n's life begins to complex when another King steps onto her court, and makes his way to her heart.First story of mine. Hope you all enjoy!♚ p.o.v of multiple characters ♚
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

Hello! welcome to K i n g s W a r

This is my first story so i'll try my best! 

This story mainly focuses on the love triangle between y/n (you beautiful people:) Oikawa, and Kageyama.

things are gonna get spiceyyyy  
I'm always open to feedback, so let me know what you'd like to see!

That's all for now. Enjoy!

y/n - second year attending Aobajōsai, 17 years old  
h/c + e/c entirely up to you!

Tooru Oikawa - 3rd year attending Aobajōsai 

Tobio Kageyama - 1st year Attending Karasuno


	2. Pre-game jitters/nothing short of perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapters one and two combined, if you need to contact or message me, try my tumblr! @sof-yeager. I’m usually very active on there!  
> also, the characters are all already familiar with each other, so this will be a quick paced fic in some aspects💗

Y/n's P.O.V ~

The day before any tournament can be pretty nerve racking, and I can see the worried look in my teammates faces. When they're  
nervous it makes me nervous, and as their setter and captain I can't let it get to me. Even if i'm only a second year.

"Alright girls it's time to wrap things up here. Just a few more passes and we gotta lock up." I say. I can tell none of them want to leave, for they felt unprepared for the weekend to come and they new leaving our gym meant the Interhighs really begin. As they gather up around me I decided to take a different attitude towards our final pep-talk.

"I'm not sure why you're all so scared" I begin. They look up at me in unison, giving me the most confused puppy-like faces. "We've trained for who knows how long and have given our blood, sweat, and tears (hehe) to get where we are now. We deserve nothing less, and I expect nothing less from you girls tomorrow got it?"  
One by one smiles creep onto their faces. There's the confidence i've been looking for in them. Our girls Volleyball team is practically better than our boys team. When the boys run out of fuel we keep fighting. And only true athletes can admit to that.

"Y/n's right!" My bestie and vice captain Kea Shinzu yells. "We are more than capable of annihilating the competition this weekend, so let's give it our all!!!" I've never been more proud of Shinzu, and I think the rest of our team agrees. She's truly come out of her shell in the past few months and has given this team a new sense of pride.

"Hands in one last time!" she begins.

"One, two, three"  
"OHHHHHH SEIIIJOH!!!" We scream. 

The girls thank me one last time as they head in their directions home. I give Shinzu one last hug because knowing her, she doesn't feel too confident in herself despite the powerful words she gave minutes ago. 

"K, don't worry. I hope you actually listened to what you said, i've never seen that side of you." I tried to keep my voice calm for her.  
"I knowww" she responds. "Let's do this!" She cheers, jumping up and down like a bunny to her moms car.

I chuckle, turning to lock the doors. Before I can finish I feel a weight settle into the crook of my neck, as a pair of toned arms softly fit around my waist. I know exactly who it is of course.

"Hi Tooru" I happily sigh, moving to face him as I wrap my arms around his neck. If anyone can calm me down it's him.

"Hellooo Y/n" he starts. "You okay?". He takes my hands from his neck, firmly grasping them is his own as we start to my home.

"I guess so. I don't feel ready for tomorrow". I look down at my sneakers, honestly intimidated to look him in the eye. I know he gets serious when I bring myself down like this but it's true. Am I really ready? We walk home in silence for the most part. A very different tone from how we usually do, cracking jokes and occasional piggy back rides.

"Y/n, you know how upset it makes me when you say things like that." He finally finds his words after a few minutes.  
Meeting his gaze, he's more serious than ever. I lean away, a bit frightened until he softens his gaze.

"I've known you for years y/n, and the one thing that never changes is your determination." 

"That doesn't really help in a match Oikawa" I chuckle. "Determination doesn't matter skill does.

"y/n" He exhales. "The skill you have overpowers any opponent both you and I have ever taken on. What you're missing is confidence in yourself."  
He places his hand onto my neck, pecking my forehead as he gently lets go and opens my house's gate.

I know he's right. He's usually too oblivious to notice when someone's in a mood, but Oikawa can always tell when his teammates feel down.  
Closing my gate, he looks over his shoulder one last time. I mouth the words "I love you". Making him smile. 

"I love you more" he mouths back. Eventually closing my front gate.

Getting ready for bed, I can't help but mix my thoughts about where exactly i stand with Tooru, and how i'm going to play tomorrow. We aren't necessarily just 'friends' but we aren't dating. We've sort of been in the this position for all of high school. A 'friends with benefits' type of thing.

But he's really the only person I feel close to. Mom and dad always support me but too quickly, pushing me into every possible sport and extra curricular they find. I feel so forced and not being the best is the last thing I want. Sometimes it makes me want to avoid everything and everyone.  
My thoughts carry me to my room, as I flop onto my bed, praying me or anyone can change my mindset by morning.

✰ ✰ ✰

Kageyama's P.O.V ~

Huh.  
Not as nerve-racking as I expected this place to be.

I approach the doors, following my team as we make our way into the crowded lobby of the arena.

I kept my head up this morning, confident my team would regain its victory after our preliminary loss just a few months back. It was no surprise we were unknown, but this weekend i was determined to change our reputation for good.

"Oi, i'm headed to the bathroom. Hold my stuff for me will ya" I look down to the tangerine beside me.

He nods. "Don't be surprised if you're snacks are missing when you get back!" he grins. Taking my bag and beginning to walk away. I quickly whack his head before he's out of my reach. "See what happens Boke!!".  
He scurries off, joining the rest of the group, leaving me in the lobby of the unknown arena.

"Dumbass has no problem finding my food but can't even tell me where the bathroom is" I mutter, shaking my head as I begin to explore the building.

I pass multiple courts, and make many turns onto unknown hallways. One leading to a hall of practice courts That all seemed to be locked except for one at the far end. I figured someone must have been in there. I'll just ask them where the bathroom is.

As i approach the door, I can hear volleyballs slamming against the floor. Guess whoever's in there must play.

"Hello?" I yell.  
No answer.  
I step into the gym, balls scattered around me. I continue looking around knowing for a fact someone was just here a moment ago.

Immediately I'm met with a ball flying towards me. Inches away from my face, as it slams against the wall beside me.

Holy s h i t

I jump back, my knees giving out as I fall to the floor. Just barely missing the ball. If I'd moved any slower it would've seriously knocked me out.

I look over my shoulder, still shocked from what felt like a near death encounter. At the opposite side of the court, a small figure begins to run towards me. Her face is deeply reddened, making me sort of feel bad for intruding on her practice. But you can't blame me for what just happened. It's her job to watch where she's serving.

"I'm so so sorry!" she exclaims. Her hands covering her heated cheeks. She then reaches both out to help me up.

Now that she was closer to me, I didn't know if it was the lighting of the gym, or how hard she'd been working, but this girl was glowing, no lie. 

She took my breath away. But i wasn't complaining.

I grabbed her hand, feeling her soft skin grip my callouses as i stood back onto my feet.

"You're fine, just watch where you serve next time" I reply.

"No, seriously i feel horrible! My jump serve has been so weak lately, I can't seem to regain my strength." She whines.

Jump serve? Kind of relieved she isn't some amateur. "Luckily I happen to be pretty good at that move myself. I could give you some pointers if you'd like". 

"You'd do that?" Her eyes widening as she looks up at me. I hesitated to answer since I began admiring her height. Definitely shorter than me but not too small. Like our heights perfectly aligned in the cutest way. Looking down at her almost made me smirk, but I held back as i answered.

"S..Sure. I've got some time before my match. Why not."

She nods happily, starting to the other side of the court. Pulling me along. I walk slower to take notice of her. It's just a thing I do. I always inspect everyone I see. Probably shouldn't be someone who judges people by how they look but I couldn't help myself. She dressed in a pair of white athletic shorts and a matching sports bra, outlined with bluish-green designs. Not helping my tinted cheeks as i realized she didn't mind showing off her toned body. Her h/c braid of hair fell effortlessly to her side. I'll admit she was definitely a sight i wouldn't mind seeing again. God what am i thinking. I'm being a pervert.

She turned around to face me. Her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What was she waiting for? Me? Is she judging my face or something?

Just then I realized I had been holding her hand all this time. I quickly let go, avoiding her stare, attempting to change the subject. "I don't think i got your name". I muttered. Why the hell am i so nervous all of a sudden.

"y/n l/n but feel free to call me y/n" she responded with a polite smile. Just hearing her name made me feel on a lower league.

"I'm Tobio-

"Kageyama, I know. I've heard quite a lot about you" She finished my sentence as her eyebrows rose. "You're one heck of a player",  
Her voice almost sounding flirtatious.

I thank her, a faint smile creeping on my face. I don't know how she managed to make that comment mean so much to me, even make me smile, but she did. I shake my head coming back to reality asking her to show me her serve.

"Right" she giggles.  
Great. she's got a cute laugh too.

She picks up a ball from the floor, spinning it between her palms a few times before preparing to serve. She throws the ball up in the air, a perfect angle for her height and stability. She races towards the ball in flawless timing, making contact with the ball at just the right moment. 

Her serve almost strikes a flashback in me. Where have i seen that serve before? Her form and capabilities look so similar to my own. I can't help but think i taught her myself. 

If it weren't for the ball missing the boundary line and hitting the wall across from us, her serve would have been impossible to receive by anyone.

I stare at her wide eyed, confused as to how she obtained so much strength in that little body. 

"What? I told you it sucked" she replied. Angry that she fouled the move yet again.

"l/n.. uh y/n" I stuttered. "That was nothing short of perfect".

She gazed up at me, her sweat complimenting her sparkling e/c eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them. "Your.. serve was.." Dammit i can't bring myself out of her trans. "It was really good!" I shouted, Startling her. That was the only way I could think of to finish my sentence without looking like some perv. "Just fix the rotation of your back arm, it should affect the angle you serve at".

"How so?" she asks, looking down at the ball. I make my way over to her, positioning myself behind her. I hold her back arm to it's typical bow and arrow placement. While trying to position her front arm, my chest grazes her back and I immediately freeze. I'm definitely closer than I should be. I'm practically breathing on her neck. Her flyaways tickling my chin. A part of me is saying to move, but the other part is telling me to stay. 

It feels natural. Practically Perfect.

I doubt she knows how flustered I am right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was previously published on wattpad, the chapters will be quite short, and i apologize! I’ve actually combined most of the chapters for them to be longer and hopefully more enjoyable!
> 
> Half of this hasn’t been proofread since like, august. I apologize if there is any cringe-worthy language😭


	3. Familiar/ Match made in hell

Y/n's P.O.V~

Oh my god.  
Tobio kageyama is touching me.  
I hate to be extra but between Oikawa constantly bickering about his former teammate and watching back to back videos of Kageyama's matches, i've kind of become a fan of him myself. The only thing keeping me away from wanting to get closer to him is his 'King of the court' reputation. But was it true?

I'm burning up now. Thank the heavens he can't see my face because i'm a flustered mess. How is he keeping his cool? I don't even think anyone but Tooru has come this close to me.

Now that i realize it, why aren't I moving? This feels right. His muscular arm gently supporting mine, while his other softly grasps my back wrist. His heated breath against my neck, finding its rhythm after its startle with the ball. For one scary looking kid I feel safe in his hold.

Shit. Why are you thinking this! Get yourself together!!

"I see" I add, causing him to quickly jolt back, releasing me from his grasp. Unfortunately he let go. Ugh y/n you need to stop! You have your life don't interfere with his.

Keeping the angle he positioned me in, I step back and toss the ball. It flys at a good height. Being sure to remember how my arm felt a moment ago I jump, reaching for the ball and hitting it at perfect timing. The ball rockets to the other side of the court, contacting the ground just before the boundary line. A perfect cross shot.

I haven't done that in so long.

I squealed in excitement, Kageyama awkwardly squealing with me. I'm hoping he thinks my face is red from working so hard rather than admiring how cute he looks when he's happy.

He quickly clears his throat and returns to his normal stance. "See? That was incredible" He exclaims.

I bite my lip trying to hide how big of a smile I want to show, tucking a few pieces of hair behind my ear and look up to see a soft chuckle approach his face.

Hold up.  
Why is his face red? 

All he did was position me a certain way. If anything he should be just fine. I can't help but wonder if he felt the same as i had a few moments ago. His reaction returns my confidence a little.

Quickly moving on from the looks we just shared I grab my jacket, wallet, and phone from the floor and begin proceeding to the exit, moving slow incase he wanted to catch up.

"My boys team is starting their match soon, care to join me?" I say. It's sad to see him frown, explaining he has a match of his own to get to, and that his teammates are probably looking for him. 

As we reach the door, i throw my jacket on. Hoping i'm not late to my own teams game. "Later Kageyama. I'm looking forward to seeing you on the court". I wink as I reach out my hand.

His eyes widen at my sudden move. Trying to match my confidence, "Tobio" he adds. "I'm perfectly fine with you calling me Tobio". He grabs my hand shaking it firmly. I definitely feel myself stiffen. He begins in the opposite direction as me, letting myself catch a glimpse of his toned back and black jacket with white lettering "Karasuno" on the back.  
The name sounds familiar. I swear I'd just seen it.

Oh.  
now i remember.

There our opponents for our next match.

✰ ✰ ✰

Kageyama's P.O.V~

Making my way back to the lobby, I kept regretting not walking back with y/n. At least then I could have learned a bit more about her, and getting to look into her eyes again wouldn't hurt. Dammit she's really taking over my brain. If I keep thinking like this there's no way we'll win against Aobajōsai.

"Aobajōsai.."

You're joking.

I knew what y/n was wearing looked familiar. But it can't be, no. She's too nice to go there, and far too pretty for any of their players. Frick am I jealous? I just met her and already i'm worried about who's she's talked to. I'll have to find out which school she goes to myself. Apparently my worries for y/n weren't just in my head, my entire team giving me confused expressions as I find them in another practice court. 

"Kageyama are you alright?" Daichi approaches, more concerned than anyone. "We've been looking all over for you".  
"Fine, thanks" I reply, grabbing a ball as I begin setting to myself.

"Kags where have you beennn?" Noya interrupts. Resting his arm on my shoulder. He gives me the weirdest smirk I've ever seen,  
and it doesn't help that Tanaka overhears our conversation and strolls over.  
"Oi, who have you been with?"

I freeze. The ball aggressively hitting my head that I forgot to catch. Crap.

"ohhhh? does Kageyama have himself a girlfriend?!" Nishinoya yells. Making sure the entire team can hear it.  
"The King's got himself a Queen" Tsukishima whispers in the background, still loud enough for me stare him down.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell. The rest of the team laughing at me, knowing I met someone. I have no clue how these guys can figure out so much from just a look on my face. 

"Well if she's hot you gotta introduce us!" Tanaka exclaims as they walk away towards Coach, who just entered the practice court.

Well yea, she's gorgeous I can't describe her any other way, but that's not exactly why i feel so attached to her. She's so much like me. Her skill is next to flawless yet she's determined to get better. I'm shoved out of my thoughts when Hinata nudges my attention over to Ukai, giving us a final talk before our game.

As my team enters the court cheers can be heard. People actually came to support us this time. It was definitely a new feeling, but it set my team in the right mood.  
And just as we felt our confidence peak, our opponents had to show up.  
Seijoh, we're going to settle this once and for all.

A lean figure enters the doorway, his spiked brown hair, catching the wind of the air conditioning, his expression clear and calm. It's none other than my former teammate and teacher, Tooru Oikawa.  
As his team follows behind him, I try not to inspect each and every one of them. Hinata taps my head, reassuring me we'd be just fine, and I began to believe him, directing myself to the far end of the court to grab a ball.

I hear something familiar.

a giggle.  
I know exactly who it came from.

Creeping my head to the opposing side of the court, I try to deny every ounce of pain my ears just felt. I know it came from the other side.

y/n is on Seijoh's side.

My mind goes blank, staring seems to be my only option. There's her cute expression again. A grin so wide, her eyes begin to squint. But it isn't for me. I think, I want her to smile like that for me and maybe only me. I don't care how long it will take or how soon I'd just met her. I don't think i've ever felt this strongly about anyone, but I can't decide if what i'm feeling is friendliness or something more.

The pain in my chest increased before I had a chance to properly react. I can see who y/n's smile is directed to. She's looking straight at that prick I call my mentor. He approaches her with a smirk I was NOT fond of, gently draping his jacket over her shoulders. What does he think he's doing, claiming her as his. Is she his? No, no, no That would ruin my mood and I can't let my team down right now. If it wasn't for her rolling her eyes at his ridiculous gesture, I might have said something then and there.

He leans towards her, attempting to kiss her cheek, but she playfully pushes him back. A huge sigh of relief on my side.  
How disgusting.  
Seeing any part of him that close to her made me gag. She didn't deserve that, y/n deserves more. This feeling I have is nothing less than love. Damn, it's embarrassing but it's true. I want to give her more.

The question is can I?

The whistle blows, signaling the late start of the game. For if it blew any sooner I would've never made direct contact with my newly special someone.  
My eyes widened as her eyes caught mine. Her smile faded faster than her own serves. 

She was completely emotionless.

It was then I knew exactly what i'm playing this match for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter! I will try to post each chapter soon since they are already pre-typed. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I finally uploaded!!   
> I’ll will be updating from this website from now on, but plan to continue the story on both wattpad and here. Hope you all enjoy!💗


End file.
